Toy Story 2 With Teletubbies
Toy Story 2 with Teletubbies is a remake of the real Toy Story 2. Cast: Dipsy (Teletubbies) as Sheriff Woody Tinky Winky (Teletubbies) as Buzz Lightyear Jesse Rigidway (McJuggernuggets) as Mr. Potato Head Toad (Super Mario Brothers Super Show!) as Slinky Luigi (Nintendo) as Rex Mario (Nintendo) as Hamm Po (Teletubbies) as Bo Peep Boohbahs as Green Army Men (Humbah is Sarge) Pingu as Andy Davis Pingu's Mother (Pingu) as Ms. Davis Pinga (Pingu) as Molly Davis Theresa Rigidway (McJuggerNuggets) as Mrs. Potato Head Wario (Nintendo) as Al McWhiggin Laa-laa (Teletubbies) as Jessie Psycho Dad (McJuggerNuggets) as Stinky Pete the Prospector Robby (Pingu) as Bullseye Yoshi (Nintendo) as Wheezy Penguin Doctor (Pingu) as The Cleaner (Nurse Penguin will be at his side) Blossom (The Powerpuff Girls) as Tour Guide Barbie Pingi (Pingu) as Emily Tinky Winky (Teletubbies reboot) as Utility Belt Buzz Mojo Jojo (The Powerpuff Girls) as Evil Emperor Zurg Symbiote (Spider-Man 3) as Trash Can Toys Scenes Part 1 - Tinky Winky to the Rescue! Part 2 - Dipsy's Lost Hat/It's Noo-Noo! Part 3 - Dipsy's Antenna gets ripped Part 4 - Dipsy meets Yoshi/Tubbynapped Part 5 - To the Penthouse/Who Stole Dipsy? Part 6 - The Roundup Gang/Dipsy's Roundup Part 7 - Let's Save Dipsy/Dipsy still has an owner Part 8 - Dipsy nearly loses his Antennae Part 9 - Crossing the Road Part 10 - Arrival of the Penguin Doctor/At Wario's Character Barn Part 11 - Purple Tubby Switch/Powerpuff Girl Aisle Part 12 - Laa-Laa's Story/When She Loved Me Part 13 - Searching for Dipsy Part 14 - Into the Vents Part 15 - To the Rescue!/Dipsy Stays Part 16 - Battle with Mojo Jojo/Car Chase Part 17 - Dipsy vs Psycho Dad/Saving Laa-Laa Part 18 - Welcome Home Pingu Part 19 - Closing Credits Gallery Toy Story 2 with Teletubbies Logo.png|The Logo Toy Story 2 with Teletubbies DVD.png|DVD Cover tinky dipsy TS2WT render.png|Dipsy attempting to put a "V" Sign above Tinky Winky. TS2WT Dre Higbee.jpg|Poster by Dre Higbee Video Gallery Toy Story 2 with Teletubbies Part 1 - Opening Credits Tinky Winky's Mission Toy Story 2 with Teletubbies Part 2 - Dipsy's Lost Hat It's Noo Noo! Toy Story 2 with Teletubbies Part 3 - Dipsy's Antenna gets ripped Toy Story 2 with Teletubbies Part 4 - Dipsy meets Yoshi Tubbynapped Toy Story 2 with Teletubbies Part 5 - To the Penthouse Who stole Dipsy? Toy Story 2 with Teletubbies Part 6 - The Roundup Gang Dipsy's Roundup Toy Story 2 with Teletubbies Part 7 - Let's Save Dipsy Still has an owner Toy Story 2 with Teletubbies Part 8 - Dipsy nearly loses his Antenna Friend in Need Toy Story 2 with Teletubbies Part 9 - Crossing the Road Toy Story 2 with Teletubbies Part 10 - Arrival of the Penguin Doctor At Wario's Character Barn Toy Story 2 with Teletubbies Part 11 - Purple Tubby Switch Powerpuff Girl Aisle Toy Story 2 with Teletubbies Part 12 - Laa Laa's Story When She Loved Me Toy Story 2 with Teletubbies Part 13 - Searching for Dipsy Toy Story 2 With Teletubbies Part 14 - Into the Vents Toy Story 2 with Teletubbies Part 15 - To The Rescue Dipsy Stays Toy Story 2 with Teletubbies Part 16 - Battle with Mojo Jojo Car Chase Toy Story 2 with Teletubbies Part 17 - Dipsy vs Psycho Dad Saving Laa Laa Toy Story 2 with Teletubbies Part 18 - Welcome Home Toy Story 2 with Teletubbies - Part 19 End Credits Toy Story 2 With Teletubbies Outtakes Category:Toy Story 2 Movie Spoofs